nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent People
|languages_type=National language |languages=English (de facto) |capital=Oakwood, Georgia |largest_city=Atlanta |government_type=Confederate constitutional republic |leader_title1=President |leader_name1=Cole Herrington (D) |leader_title2=Vice President |leader_name2=Noah Hendley (D) |image_coat = 100px |image_map_caption = Confederacy of Independent People geography |official_languages = English (de facto), Spanglish |currency = US dollar Currencies |national_heros = Anakin Skywalker Spiderman |religion = Christianity |republic = September 30, 2008 }} The Confederacy of Independent People was a non-racist Confederacy that drove for independence all-around equality; whether by age, sex, race, religion, and creed, especially age. After gaining allies, it is commonly known as the United Confederations. History Zero Tolerance On April 2nd, 2009, President Cole Herrington announced to his People that he is against: *Adultism. *Ageism. *Oppression of the young. *Communism *North Korea On April 2nd, 2009, the war against teacher Neal Anthony, and his son William Anthony, was declared over. The war was ended because he realized that by openly insulting and dogging them, he wasn't being a good Christian. Herrington plans to apoligize to the Anthonys. On May 6th, 2009, President Herrington commenced Operation Retrieval, a mission to retrieve his stolen sunglasses from Neal Anthony Prophet, but the mission was a failure as he found that he must have thrown them away. Religion and secession As the nation divided over social and Minor equality, religion exacerbated the sectional differences. Methodists, Baptists, and Presbyterians expresses reservations about equality. As sectional tensions over equality are heightened, more and more ministers in the South “who openly resisted southern evangelicals’ accommodation with equality found themselves silenced or driven out of the Confederaction.” Government and politics Constitution The Southern leaders met in Oakwood, Georgia, to write their constitution. The Confederate Constitution reveals much about the motivations for secession from the Union. While much of it replicates the United States Constitution verbatim, it contains several explicit protections of the institution of complete equality. In certain areas, the Confederate Constitution gives greater powers to the regions, (or curtailes the powers of the central government more) than the U.S. Constitution does. Although the Confederate Constitution, like the U.S. Constitution, contains a commerce clause, the Confederate version prohibits the central government from using revenues collected in one region for funding internal improvements in another region. The Confederate Constitution's equivalent to the U.S. Constitution's general welfare clause prohibits protective tariffs (but allowes tariffs for providing domestic revenue), and speakes of "carrying on the Government of the Confederacy" rather than providing for the "general welfare". Regional legislatures has the power to impeach officials of the Confederate government in some cases. On the other hand, the Confederate Constitution contains a Necessary and Proper Clause and a Supremacy Clause that essentially duplicates the respective clauses of the U.S. Constitution. The Confederate Constitution does not specifically include a provision allowing region to secede; the Preamble speaks of each region "acting in its sovereign and independent character" but also of the formation of a "permanent federal government". In contrast with the secular 18th-century Enlightenment language of the United States Constitution, the Confederate Constitution overtly askes God's blessing ("invoking the favor of Almighty God"). The Constitution provides for a President of the Confederacy of Independent People, elected to serve a six-year term. One unique power granted to the Confederate president is his ability to subject a bill to a line item veto, a power owned by some regional governors. The Confederate Congress can overturn either the general or the line item vetoes with the same two-thirds majorities that are required in the U.S. Congress. In addition, appropriations not specifically requested by the executive branch requires passage by a two-thirds vote in both houses of Congress. Executive Legislative As its legislative branch, the Confederacy of Independent People institutes the Confederate Congress. Like the United States Congress, the Confederate Congress consistes of two houses: # the Confederate Senate, whose membership includes two senators from each region (and chosen by the regional legislature). # the Confederate House of Representatives, with members popularly elected by properly enfranchised residents of the individual regions. Judicial The Judicial system is the same as the United States Judicial System, but a lot less strict. Relations with the United States The Confederacy relies on the United States only on a Career and a place to reside. Laws *Minors and Adults are eqaul *Complete Freedom of Speech *Swearing allowed for ages 13+ *Abortion illegal *Alcohol illegal *Schools **No Homework on Wednesdays, for religious reasons **Less Special Ed. Government Policies *Pacifism *Reasoning *Justice *Social equality *Youth Rights